The present invention relates to devices for administering an injectable product in doses.
Injectable products, particularly medicinal fluids, often need to be administered in doses. Mechanical and/or electronic dosing is often complicated and drives up the price of the devices used to inject doses. Furthermore, dosing errors can occur, particularly in the case of manual dosing. In order to avoid dosing errors, the user has to dose with a sensitive use of force.